


Daganronpa Chatfic

by Jai_writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_writes/pseuds/Jai_writes
Summary: Literally the title
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Kokichi Ouma added 15 others to 'Untitled Chatroom'  
Kokichi names the chatroom 'I thought you were American' (if you get this reference I love you)

Kokichi: Nishishishi, welcome to hell

Tenko: Why, you degenerate male!

Kokichi: WAHHH Shumai-san Tenko is bullying meeee

Shuichi: S-shumai 

Kaede: Did you seriously type a stutter?

Maki: You stupid rat! Why are we here

Kokichi: Because ASS-assin I can!

Maki:...

Maki has gone offline 

Kokichi: She is now banging at my door

Kokichi: Į̷̡̧̡̨̛̦͕̤̰͓͙̜͉̲̖͕̭̘͙̟̬̫͓͖͓̦̰̼̮̆̄̋͆̽̀̅͆̐̿͊͆̄̑̆̅̓̀̄̇̀̕͘̚̕̚͝͠ͅ ̸̡̛̱͍̗͓̗̞̥͇̟̹̺̥͉͉̥̳̗̰͚̦̰͓͕̳̺̘̞͕͌͛͑̏͗̕w̷̢͓͎̝̹͇̋̈̌̽͒̾̀͌̇̓͑̓͂͋̓̇̿͊̀͑̽͂͒̄̈́͒͘̕͠͠e̷̢̢̧̧͎͇̼͕͉̹̟̠̠̙͚̤̖͐̂͗́̈̈͛̔̌̈́̊́̓͑̇̑͐̒́̌̉͘̕̚͝ͅͅḷ̸̡̧̛͉͖͕͇͖̳͓̱̹̻͍̳͚̣͉̱̞̯̤̯̔͌̈̋́́̑̈́̈͗̈́́̓̌̾̓̏͗͆̉̏̈̾͘͘̕̕̚͠͝ͅc̶̨̖̝͓͙̩̙̯͇̰̜̦̱̼͔̱͊͌͂͐̌̏̓͌́̈́́̔͒ơ̵̛̪̳̲͇͖̗͖̤͍̥͕͂̑̓͌̔̈̈̄͑͐͆̅́̔̄́̃́̉̒̊̿͑͂͋̈́̈̍̊̂̚̚͠͝m̶̨̜̫͚̣̹̯̜͖̗̪̟͍̪̩̳͓̥̹̪̝̻̠͈̂̓̇̐̄̄̓͆̏̎̋́͂̆͒̓͊͒̒͒̌͋̕̕̕͝ͅë̶̱̝̮̮̲̙̩͕͕͉͕͙̠̺́̽̒͑̿̐̊́͛͗́̈́͆̽̈́͂̿͛̀̽̌̓̑̊̑͆̔͒͒́̔͠͝ͅ ̷̨̡̛̛͍̝̳̬̳̺̦̻̖̮̗̟̭̜̩̜̱̲̞̺̩̪͇̖̦͚͎̘͗̐̉̈́̒͑́̆̂̆̐̽͒̿̉̚̚͘͝d̸͓̞̼̦̻̠̬̜̳̱̺͍̟̠̦̟̹̻̲̦̲̺̯̯͚̩̺̫̯̫̯̪̣̔̑̂ę̷̧̛̛̳̦͍̙̫̘̹̳̻͎̻̅̓̂̔̐̂̓͊͊͊͗͊͆͐̏̀̑̀͒̓̀͆́̾̈̚̕͝a̴̦͔̝͙̫̠̝̫͂́͐̈́͋̂̿̊̂̐̏̊́͐̌̄̎͂́̌̓̌̚̚͝t̵̛̲̫͕̼̽͗̈́͒̏͒̓̓͛͂̉̇̈́̒͆̋̚̕̕͝ẖ̶̛̗̼͔͐̂̑̄̽̾̇͗̽͆̒̎̇̑̐̈͆̅̃̌͌͑̉̊̚͠͠͝͝

Kokichi has deleted one message

Kokichi has gone offline

Shuichi: well-

Shuichi: I guess he's dead

Maki is now online

Maki:...

Shuichi: Well- WHAT HAPPENED!

Maki:..I am disgusted-

Kokichi is now online

Kokichi: lmao

Maki: Don't talk to me you disgusting excuse of a human being-

Kokichi: ;)

Kaede I am suddenly terrified 

Maki: You should be

Maki: So when I broke into his dorm I grabbed his throat,

Maki:.... he moaned-

Tenko: You Degenerate MALE!

Tenko: How dare you harass her like that!

Kokichi: it's not my fault

Kokichi: Help me Shumai-

Shuichi:... Come to the library Kokichi

Kokichi: Yay!

Shuichi has gone offline

Kokichi has gone offline

Maki: I still feel gross from that-

Maki has gone offline 

Tenko: well I am gonna go find Himiko!

Kaede: I guess I'll go take a nap

Tenko has gone offline

Kaede has gone offline

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1:00am  
Kokichi is now online

Kokichi: Į̶̢̥̖̲̠̭͉͕̭̰͉̫̬͙̒͗̒̓̈́̑̆̊̽̀̑̅̕͝ ̴̨̛̰̟̭̰̹̼͙̳̻̝͖̠̲̼̝̱͙̖̲̙͍͉̯͔̳̻͖͙̼̫͕̲̿̈͒͛̒̇̑͜ͅw̷̛͕̠̣͍͇̱͎̰̮̿͂͌͗̀̀̊̓͒͂̽̐͆̿̀̽̾̎͒̕͝ą̷̛̟̣̩̩̮̰̝̣̹̘̙̺̞̟̞̺̲̝͔͕́͛̄͋̀̊͆́͒̓͛̌̕̚͜͠ͅn̷̨̛̛̙̣̦̯͖̩̳̜̬̙̼̤͓̘̪̖͓̠̭̮͍̼̯̘̳̩̘̲̙̠̘͆͗͑̾̊̀̐͋̐̓̇͒̌̈́̋̅̍͗͆̈̓͘̚͝ͅͅͅn̸̡͎̳͚̮̹͕͖͈̲̘̜̲͙͈͇̖͆͛̌̐̈́̏̀̄͊͐̈͘͘ͅå̵͈͕̘͓̠̭̝͖̖̬̱͂̈́͆̎͊̆̑͆̀̍̂͒͂̈́͒̌̚̕̕͠ ̸̧̢̧̞̦͇̙͉̜̖̯̹͓̙̉͗͑̚ͅd̸̛̙̞̥̪̺͕̞̭͕̮̭̺̬̖̗̙̲͙̹̖̝̙̑̈̈́͂̆̇̌̑̒͋̔͂͐̈́̏̿͗̓̐̽̎̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͠ĭ̵̧̛̠̜̞͕͚͕̥̞̘̺̪̩̪̟̬̮̺̤̩̲̝͕̜͚͈̭̥͙͕̫̱͎̙̅́͊̍̀́̄͋͆̑̈͑̋̀̾̀̈́̽̀̃̌̌͂̚͜͠ͅͅĕ̵̡̧̡̨̨̢̢̧̛̝̣̞̬̳͖̗̟͕̦̲͎̟̬̙̘̖̪̻͔͔̟͍̻͈͍̟̠͙͒́̏͆̊̃͌̋̓̎͑̒̎̒̎̓̈̃͒͋̓̾̔́͛͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̛̺̦̟̜̃́͌͛̉͗̎͋̂̄̌̉̈́̽̄̆̾̃͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝;̷̡̢̧̡̢̨͙̩̳͇̫̫̲̬͍̙̦̬̝̮̞͍͓͇̘̩̖̮̼̺̝̩̎͂̀͗͑̾̾͜͝͝͝ͅͅ)̵̨̧̨̛̭̗̱̣̱̞̹̜̞̓̈́̓̆̄̐̀̍̔̎͋̀̂́͐̓̈́͊͗̅́̆͌͛̃́̋́̈́̽̂̔̍̏

Kokichi deleted one message

Kokichi is now offline


	2. Kokichi?

Shuichi and 3 others are now online

Shuichi: Kokichi,

Shuichi: what did you say

Kaede: Just dm him

Maki: why should we care he can die in a while for all I care!

Shuichi: Maki that's rude

Kaede: Yeah Maki he may be annoying but that's a little rude..

Shuichi went offline

Shuichi ———> Kokichi

Shuichi Kokichi

Ouma?

I told you to call me Kokichi

Right. Kokichi

Yes my beautiful Saihara

Are you okay??

Ofc why do you ask

We saw you deleted a message and wanted to know what it was  
Read 2:34pm  
Kokichi?  
Read 2:53  
Kokichi ANSWER ME  
Read 3:14  
THIS BETTER BE A LIE  
Read 3:15

Kaede ———-> Kokichi

Kokichi  
Read 3:45  
Shuichi told me you stopped responding  
3:46  
PLEASE RESPOND  
Read 3:49  
I AM GETTING WORRIED  
Read 4:11

Maki ———-> Kokichi

Answer Shuichi and Kaede  
Read 4:16  
HEY  
Read 4:20  
ANSWER THEM  
Read 4:23  
THEY ARE FREAKING OUT  
Read 4:24  
I was playing a game and didn't feel like responding but you guys keep blowing my phone I couldn't focus

...  
I am going to beat yourself ass-  
Read 4:33  
~~~~~~~~

Kokichi turned off his phone and stared at the door. Waiting for Maki, "hopefully she'll kill me today" Kokichi thought. Kokichi was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed someone had came into his room. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a creak behind him before he could turn around something was placed over his mouth. And he tried to pull the hand off but they were too strong he found himself getting weak until he fell limp.  
When he woke up he was being carried over someone's shoulder and he slowly fell back into a deep sleep.

Maki P.O.V  
I opened Kokichi's door and peaked in. He was staring into space so I snuck behind him as quiet as possible. Until I stepped on a creaky floor board so before he could react I put the cloth I had over his mouth and waited for him to pass out. Then I went and met up with Kaito to carry out our plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger


	3. Closet time!

Kokichi Pov  
I started to come to when my vision cleared I was on the ground being dragged by Maki and she was talking to Kaito. I couldnt really hear what they were saying.  
3rd person pov  
Maki and Kaito were speaking as Kokichi just laid there thinking about random things. Kokichi then heard one of the 2 say "do you have the lock,"  
That got Kokichi worried but he brushed it off and closed his eyes and relaxed. A few minutes later he was dropped onto the ground he let out a 'oof' as his back hit the ground.

"Maki what the he-" Kokichi started but was cut off by duct tape going over his mouth so he couldn't make any noise.

"Shut up you brat" Maki hissed. She the turned Kokichi on his stomach and sat on his legs so he couldn't kick around. She then grabbed his flailing arms and pulled them behind his back and rope on them. She picked Kokichi up. Despite all his protest and knocked him out then threw him into the closet which was very small the way locked the door and left with Kaito.

A couple minutes later l Kokichi woke up again and tried to get up only to realize his arms were bound behind his back. Then he tried calling for someone but failed due to the tape over his mouth. He started to realize where he was he was in a very cramped space which he did not like, and of course he didn't like this he was Claustrophobic after all. He was struggling to bang on the door so he resulted in using his head until he could get his arms out. This didn't work obviously. But it did Kokichi's head bleeding and his wrist bruised and burned from the rope. He looked around at everything in the closet with him. He saw a clock and his immediately lost hope everyone was in bed by now no one would ever get him until morning. Kokichi tried to make himself comfortable until morning but that didn't work with the way his arm were bent behind his back. So he kept trying to get his arms out of his binds. 

At around 1 am he finally got out he roped the tape off his mouth and began to bang as claw at the door to get out. This didn't work naturally. It did however resulted in broken nails that were bleeding and broken knuckles that were also bleeding.   
It was know time for everyone to get up and Monokuma called them to the gym for a announcement. 

Basically Monokuma said that Kokichi was somewhere in this place and they had to find him before time ran out or they would all be executed. And everyone sat off in different way except got Maki and Kaito who acted like that didn't shove Kokichi in a closet the night before.

Back to Kokichi. He was looking through everything trying to find something to get him out while getting blood everywhere from his broken finger nails. Sadly he found nothing. So he sat and curled into a ball and started pulling at his hair even pulling some out.

Shuichi heard some noise from the closet and decided to see if anyone was in there. When he gat the lock off and opened the door he was shocked with what he saw. He Kokichi in a corner rocking back and forth there was blood on the walls and the inside of the door. Kokichi didn't look much better. Kokichi had have his nails broken off his fingers and scatter across the ground, chunks of hair in his hands, and his head was bleeding. He also looked terrified. Shuichi notified everyone to come to the closet he was at. And help him with Kokichi since he wouldn't move. When everyone got there they were shocked with the sight they were met with. Everyone screamed as a whole. Which made Kokichi get scared and back further into the corner and start shaking violently. And his eyes started darting around.


	4. Rewrite

It has come to my attention that there are quite a few grammer mistakes. And ive been wanting to rewrite this for a while now i feel like i made things move too fast. so i will attempt to rewrite this and make it better. Thanks for reading tho! Also thanks to the person who told me about my mistakes so that i can make things better in my stories!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry the up date is taking longer than it should I cant seem to find my writing journal anywhere which means I cant finish chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> So how is this


End file.
